Remembranza
by kurooha
Summary: Kakashi había visto parecidos entre los dos equipos y en su último pensamiento se pregunta si le esperaran con una sonrisa en la cara ante las dos oportunidades falladas. SPOILERS hasta el 438. Equipo 4/Equipo 7


**N/A:** Definitivamente, para no engañarnos no me ha acabado de gustar el resultado. Quería hacer algo que pudiera hacer ver lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Kakashi, hacer algo justo, pero no creo ni haber llegado a la mitad de lo que podía haber sido. No me ha gustado, pero lo he intentando comiendome el coco unas cuantas veces y aunque no me guste demasiado la idea de colger algo de lo que no me siento totalmente satisfecha, tampoco me gusta la idea de tirar algo que tanto trabajo me ha costado.  
Así que, avisando esto y diciendo que tiene **spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga **(véase ultimo como el **438**), que "disfruten" de la lectura.

**REMEMBRANZAS**

Kakashi se acomodó, intentando no ser descubierto, en el primer árbol que pilló y se sentó a esperar a que vinieran los chicos que tanto habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo con ellos como profesor. Se preguntó en ese instante, un poco preocupado, si el hecho de que no los viera igual que antes era porque ya se estaba haciendo viejo o porque realmente habían crecido.

Sabía que el cambio no era debido por los dos nuevos integrantes del equipo, ni por la desaparición de uno de los antiguos miembros, ni por su propia ausencia. Naruto seguía diciendo las mismas tonterías y ella seguía golpeándolo como siempre pero el aire que se respiraba parecía diferente y en los ojos de los chicos se podía notar otra cosa. Respiraba y notaba madurez. Madurez escondida, pero seguía siendo una madurez que nunca antes habían tenido.  
Habían crecido.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximándose en la calle, viendo como Sakura acababa de llegar "primera" al lugar de encuentro y como, mientras pasaban los minutos, iba mirando cada vez más furiosa por todos los lados para ver quien sería el primero en llegar y poder desahogarse.

"¡Naruto! ¡¡Llegas tarde!!" Con eso y un puñetazo seguido de un gesto de indignación saludó al rubio que le faltaba el aliento. El hombre sonrió cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza y sonrió pidiendo disculpas mientras se frotaba la cabeza intentando hacer desaparecer el dolor del golpe.  
Tan iguales...

A él nunca le habían gustado, cuando era joven, los retrasos. Llegar pronto formaba parte de las normas de ser un buen ninja y durante ese tiempo nunca pudo entender como había gente que, aún sabiéndolo, llegaba tarde. Aún se acuerda perfectamente de todas las broncas, con aire de superioridad, que le daba a Obito cada vez que llegaba tarde, que solía ser algo usual.

Con la muerte de su amigo decidió que para no poder olvidar nunca comenzaría a hacer todas esas cosas tan características de Obito. Siempre intentar llegar tarde, aunque eso implicará estar perdiendo el tiempo para poder llegar tarde en condiciones, y no ser tan estricto con las normas o cambiarlas en algún modo se había convertido en una manera de honrarlo.

Saltó del árbol en el que estaba para llegar con los chicos y recibir broncas por ambas partes quejándose del poco sentido que tenía que fuera él quien decidiera invitarlos a algo por los viejos tiempos y encima llegara tarde y él sonrió. "Me he encontrado a un gatito perdido a punto de ser matado por unas cajas llenas de frutas que iban trotando por mitad de la calle y he tenido que salvarlo y buscar donde estaba su madre..."

Cuando sus ojos se íban hacia Naruto lo único que podía sentir era satisfacción, aunque tenía que admitir que en un principio había apostado por Sasuke, suponía que por ser Uchiha, por el Sharingan, porque quizá sentía que tenía el deber de ayudar al único Uchiha que había (sin contar al hermano mayor).  
Ahora, cuando lo miraba crecido y seguramente antes pero no había llegado a verlo tan bien, veía una sombra de un Obito que podría haber sido si hubiera llegado a vivir.

A veces cuando el sueño no quería llegar aún después de leer un tomo entero del Icha Icha Make-Out, se sentaba enfrente de la mesita con las fotos de sus dos grupos y se quedaba, lo que parecían horas y horas hasta que llegaba el sol, mirando las fotos en silencio.

Sonreía porque parecían que las dos fotos eran iguales. Su él actual sonreía al igual que el 4º Hokage había hecho en su tiempo, Sakura sonriendo inocentemente en medio al igual que Rin, Naruto riéndose como Obito y Sasuke con la misma cara de fastidio que él de joven.

Lo encontró irónico cuando vio por primera vez a esos chicos, era como si alguien quisiera que volvería tener otra oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Y aunque no quisiera admitir que le agradaba el equipo porque era como si estuviera viendo lo que _ellos_ hubieran podido vivir, otra parte de él no quería seguir con eso porque si, por desgracia, el nuevo equipo fallaba, el volvería a fallar otra vez. Por desgracia, y aún cuando ya se lo había estado imaginado pero lo tachaba por tontería sucedió lo de la marcha de Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que había fallado otra vez.

Siempre iba a visitar la tumba de Obito pero durante ese tiempo llegó a pasar casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía allí preguntándose a él mismo y a la tumba de su amigo que había hecho él para merecerse eso y que era lo que Obito le hubiera dicho o hubiera hecho si él estuviera allí.  
Aunque solo con el ojo ya sentía que Obito estaba con él, a veces necesitaba más.

Quizá unas de las diferencias que encontraba entre los dos equipos era la falta de Minato ya que él mismo sabía que nunca sería capaz de llegar a ser como el 4º Hokage fue con él, Obito y Rin y la diferencia entre la dulce Rin que no mataría ni una mosca y Sakura que golpeaba por cualquier cosa. Se tenía que reír cuando pensaba como aún con tantas similitudes una era dulce y la otra salvaje.

A veces piensa que a Sakura no la ha tratado como se merecía, pero otras veces pensaba que tampoco toda la culpa era suya. En un principio no le prestó mucha atención, aunque tuviera un peinado parecido a Rin y, en cierto modo, ocupaba el puesto de la mencionada chica haciendo de intermedio entre los otros dos, la chica del pelo más chillón no dejaba de ser una niña que estaba más por el amor que por luchar.

Por no prestarle la atención necesaria la chica se fue quedado atrás en comparación de los otros dos chicos pero también por el hecho de que ella nunca hubiera mostrado interés también hizo que las cosas acabaran así.  
La apreciaba, no lo podía negar, pero siendo la niña que era tampoco quería que se hiriera.

No fue hasta que llegó a ser alumna de Hokage y convertirse en una ninja médico que, con su pelo corto incluido, no pudo evitar pensar aún más en Rin. Idea que nunca acababa de funcionar bien al saber que Rin nunca utilizaba la fuerza para conseguir lo que quería ni su "amor" por él había sido tan obvio como el de Sakura hacia Sasuke.

Las similitudes tampoco se acababan ahí, Obito siempre quiso a Rin de la misma manera que Naruto quería a Sakura y la chica siempre había quedado enamorada del otro miembro del equipo. Y tenía que admitir, aunque no lo expresaría abiertamente para no conseguir uno de esos golpes que Sakura ofrecía a todo el mundo, que a veces apoyaba a Naruto a que cumpliera lo que Obito nunca pudo conseguir, la declaración.  
"_¡¡No la vas a tener, pero al menos confiésate!!"_

Quizá, por todas las similitudes hacía que le tuviera cariño a los miembros de su equipo, o antiguo equipo mejor dicho, hacía que se alegrara de ver a Naruto riéndose y viviendo y que siempre estuviera medio vigilando el bien estar de Sakura como debería estar haciéndolo con Rin.

Por las noches, cuando entrando en sueño se le nubla la visión él solo desea que el día en que le llegue la hora sea capaz de morir protegiendo la aldea como lo hizo su padre o como lo hizo el 4º Hokage.

_Bien... Parece que... esto es todo para mi.  
__Obito... Rin... _

En ese momento, se preguntó si Obito y Rin le iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos ante el fracaso de proteger a Rin y en el fracaso de no poder salvar al equipo que le dio una segunda oportunidad para seguir viviendo con un sentido. Él solo esperaba volver a verlos con una sonrisa en su cara...


End file.
